Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D./Transcript
The plane to England Nigel: But daaaaaaad! Why do I have to come to England with you on a business trip? Monty: Well, why not, Nigel old bean; don't you want visit where you grew up with your old dad? Nigel: We moved away when I was, like, 3 years old. I don't remember anything about the place. I don't have any friends there, I can't even speak the language. Monty: laughs It's the same language as in America, but with the "Hey what?", or "I say!", thrown in. laughs That's all- Nigel: annoyed Well, I'd still rather be home with my friends. stares at Nigel while moving closer, Nigel looks at him Trevor: Going to England, eh? Nigel: Yes Trevor: Guess what? Nigel: What? Trevor: I'm going to England too! Nigel: What a coincidence. Trevor: And you what else? I used to live England before I moved to the United States. Nigel: impressed Really? So did I. Trevor: shook hands The name's Trevor. I just moved a couple of weeks ago, but I have to rush back to take care of a little buisness. A bit of a mission if you will? Nigel: exited A mission?! Trevor: Right-o! Nigel his book I've got to return this book to where it belongs! But a lot of filthy chaps would love to get their hands upon it. Nigel: What's so important about it? The flight attendant: I say lads, we've begun our landing, so kindly fasten your seatbelts. Trevor: his nose Later. Chase in the airport Trevor and the Unos are at the hallway Trevor: So, as I was saying, this book is perhaps most important -- horrorly after seeing a boy in a suit and sunglasses Nigel: confused What? Trevor: the book to Nigel, panicking Here! Meet me in''' The Great Libary''' before midnight! Nigel: But I don't-- Trevor: Just be there! AND BRING THE BOOK! away Nigel: But I don't know where-- British agent: Nigel Ahem! turned Good evening sir. Might I trouble you to hand over that book you're holding? Nigel: scared Erm what book? the book behind his back British Agent: to Nigel suspiciously That book that you are hiding behind your back. Nigel: backing away Erm who are you? into Monty Monty: Oh, hello. Are you from the hotel? British Agent: I'm afraid not, sir. I was just having a word with your-- Monty: Brilliant! throws his bag at him The rest of our luggage will be out shortly! British Agent: No no no. You see I-- and drops the bag to look around Pardon me, sir. after Nigel Monty: Well would you look at that? Two minutes in England and Nigel's already made a friend. Nigel is running down the airport hallway Nigel: I sure wish I had some of my 2x4 Technology right now. to Nigel in security check at US airport, with a mountain of gadgets by the trash and the metal detector going off again The airport security: groans Anything else in your pockets, sir? back to the chase Nigel: Looks like I'll have to do things the hard way, until I can hook up the English Kids Next Door. jumps on and uses a roller bag like a skateboard, with British Agent riding on his rocket umbrella and chasing after Nigel. Nigel grinds down an escalator and opens the bag to to throw clothes in the British Agent's face, making him crash into a souvenir stand Nigel: Ha! Nigel Uno:1, Jolly old England:ze-roo?! the scarf blockage on the escalator, hits it and crashes on the floor. The scarf girl shows him the nesbitts bag Scarf Girl: Hello, fancy a toffee pellet? They're from Nesbitts; tip-top you know. Nigel: up No thanks, I'm kind of in a rush. Scarf Girl: Nigel Ah-ah, the book first, mate. Nigel: suspiciously ...You want to get your hand off me? Scarf Girl: You wanna make me? fingers are holding Nigel's shirt Nigel: I don't make trash, I just burn it. Scarf Girl: And I don't eat me chips in a lorry when the vendor's pushing a pram across the square. (Translation: And I don't eat me fries in a truck when the vendor's pushing a baby carriage across the square..) Nigel: And I don't--What the heck's a lorry--?! Scarf Girl: Nigel Enough chit-chat! Hand over the book before I thump ya! Nigel: GO AHEAD AND TRY IT! '''Scarf Girl out of his way '''Scarf Girl: up Now that wasn't quite cricket of ya scarves start moving like tentacles and brings out cricket bats So maybe I'll teach you a bit about cricket! the floor as Nigel jumps You seem like an alright sort, boy-o; so why don't you hand over the book before you get hurt?! Nigel: I got a better idea... away cowardly AHHHHAHAHAHAH NOHOHO!!! Scarf Girl: Ay! Come back here, you! Nigel: through passengers on the way out Pardon me, excuse me, sorry, nice hat there, sorry, pardon me, on your left! Girl is chasing down Nigel until he reaches another part of the airport and runs into a large officer-looking boy Oh thank goodness, officer! There's a crazy girl chasing me-- British Officer Riiiight. Give me that book, then! Scarf Girl: scarf barges the glass door and appears Enough mucking about growl at Nigel while he backs into a counter and grabs a microphone Nigel: the speaker Good evening passengers, we're now boarding flight eleventy hundred to rootin' tootin' Dallas, Texas. ducks behind the counter the texan people rams over his chasers and Nigel runs to the exit Outside the airport Nigel is running on foot and then he stops Nigel: Great. Now how do I find-- hand grabs Nigel's shirt Huh?! Ahh! hand yanks him into a car that drives off Wow. Thanks for the rescue. Those guys almost had me. Tennis Boy: Tight spot, what? Saw those blighties chasing ya. Run, run, run, downy apples and pears and through the baggies and fright, so thought we'd help, eh? Nigel: confused....Uhh, excuse me? I don't understand. Tennis Boy: Don't understand, says the Governor, knowingly, knowlingly. Very good, in time for a spot of trouble, eh? Wink-wink, nudge-nudge, say no more, eh? Nigel: No, I'm here with my father and-- Tennis Boy: Father? Say no more, but looks like the Kids Next Door found you, eh? Nigel: excited You're the English Kids Next Door? group starts laughing at Nigel's confusion Tennis Boy: Kids Next Door's such a bobby little blind bat on Sunday. Haha wink-wink nudge-nudge, eh? So, what say we pop around the Jack and I stend you a couple of rodder and we rub it on a bit, eh? confused The enemies returns the bar, Guard Girl tells an unintelligible joke and they all are laughing, except Nigel Nigel: Uh, listen guys. I'd love to stay and have another 15 sodas with you, but: ' A':I have no idea what any of you are saying and''' B': I kinda have to be somewhere soon. nervously '''Tennis Boy': Meeting someone, wink wink nudge nudge, meeting someone, someone you're meeting, eh meet meeting someone? Nigel: the group his book Well, I'm supposed to bring this book to some place called''' The Great Libary'. group gasps '''The Brute': Richard and Mary? Tennis Boy: Say no more. Take you there we will, said the bishop to the barrister over a pint of bubbling squeak. So let's take a butcher at this fish, eh? a wall explodes, causing everyone to cough while the kids from the airport emerges out of the shadows British Agent: The book, NOW! Tennis Boy: on the table Kids Next Doooor-! to fight the kids Nigel: the left fist' BATTLE STATIONS'--'!'Brute grabs his shirt and drags him outside What are you doing?! I can help you fight them! We've got to go back and show those guys who's-. The Brute: the sewer lid Right, just follow the butcher's funnel and you'll reach the Richard and Mary to throw Nigel into the sewers Nigel: Wait! I get it now! Richard and Mary rhymes with libary. That is so coo-Brute throws Nigel into the sewers AHHHHHHHHHHH! The Great Libary Nigel is inside of the sewer tunnels til he is found by Trevor Trevor: Nigel's hand til he woke up Nigel, wake up ol boy! I'm so glad you found the secret way into''' The Great Libary'. I knew you were a clever one. Did you bring the book? '''Nigel': up Yeah and you were right. Lots of people do want to get their hands on it. Trevor: Nevermind that, just follow me c'mon. walk down the passage through the sewer tunnels til they find a dead end Nigel: But this is a dead end. Trevor: Or so it appears. the torch into a pipe in the wall for a key and the wall opens to the libary. It shines upon them Go on then. Nigel: [walks into the place and they have made it into''' The Great Libary'. Nigel's amazed] Wow! So this is' The Great Libary'. It's amazing! '''Trevor': Yes, yes, just unwrap the book and let's get on with it! We're running out of time! Girl emerges out of the shadows and grabs Trevor away with the snakable scarf Nigel: Alright, I've been dying to find out wha-- he's unwrapping the bound book, the British Agent has come out behind him British Agent: It really is a fascinating book, you know? turns and got spooked I don't know how Trevor got a hold of it, or why he gave it to you, but I'm afraid that this game is now over towards Nigel, while Nigel turns around only to face the other two kids Nigel: to the British Agent, frightened Wh...why do you want this book so badly? British Agent: around Nigel, telling him the story Imagine a book filled with the stories of thousands of kids. Their adventures, their tactics, their secrets right behind Nigel Uno until he turned That kind of information could bring an organization like the Kids Next Door to its knees. Nigel: suprised' The Kids Next Door'?! them the book Then this is the legendary Book of KND? British Agent: The same one discovered by Numbuh Zero, himself. And inscribed with the story of every Kids Next Door operative before they were decommissioned the book out of Nigel's hand with his umbrella Nigel: Hey! British Agent: group is laughing And now it's ours suddenly the british brute pushes them off and the book falls to the floor Nigel: grabs the book with the the other group behind him You didn't think the Kids Next Door would let you get away with stealing our book, did you?! British Agent: group are suprised You're a Kids Next Door operative? Nigel: Only the Numbuh 1, with a little help from my friends in Sector E, here. Scarf Girl: group is annoyed We are Sector E, you stupid git! Nigel: confused But, if you're Sector E, then who are- group growls at Nigel and the brute shoves him off the book British Agent: Those are the Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square! And you just gave them the book of KND! Guard Girl: the book and hands it to Tennis Boy Right then, let's take a butchers at this here fish, eh? laughs Tennis Boy: Well, say no more. Father will be most pleased when we tell him we found the-- tearing off the wrapping, they discovered the truth "Rainbow Monkeys Tea & Crumpets Picnic"?! Trevor: the book Give me that! I've got less than a minute to return this book or it'll be...overdue towards the book deposit, then sliding across the floor' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' boom deposit closes the second before he puts in the book 25 pence down the drain. Nigel: Uhhhhhhh-- Scarf Girl: Nigel Aboute 50 cents American, mate. British Agent: Right then, looks like global command's info about the Book of KND being stolen was a bit dodgy, eh what? Nigel: Dodgy? Try completely wrong! You've been chasing me all night over a stupid rainbow monkey book?! British Agent: Actually, I hear it's a jolly good read, what. I've been asking Trevor to borrow it for quite some time, is banging his book at the closed deposit but he insists I take it out of the libary after he's done with it. Trevor: You're never careful with your books. Always eating kippers while you're reading and mucking them all up. the book thrice British Agent: Tennis Boy Right then, what say we pop around the Jack for a couple of rhodas and rabbit on a bit? Tennis Boy: Say no more, orange bubbly EE in the roundhouse, eh? Wink wink nudge nudge honk hon- Nigel: between them What are you doing?! They're our enemies. Aren't you going to fight?! British Agent: Fight, over a rainbow monkey book? What do you think we are, Americans? Friends at the bar tells an unintelligible joke. which everyone laughs at Monty: laughing That was a good one, son! Nigel: annoyed And I have no idea what i just said. End Transmission. Category:Transcripts